<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629489">Falling in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaiSuga Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly thats the only reason i wanted to write it, i wrote this at 2am, theyre slowdancing to the song from the title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga are on a date when a storm makes them cancel their plans but that doesn't mean their date has to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi sighs when he finally stands in front of his apartments door. It's been a long week with several parents asking him for things he has absolutely no influence over and Koushi has basically been waiting since monday for friday to arrive. </p><p>Not only does he finally have time to calm down and try to catch up on sleep but also it's gonna be the first day in a long time that he and Daichi can spend together and without any interruptions. It also means they finally can go out again. It's been way too long since they had a date night and Koushi doesn't think there's anything he'd rather do than go to eat at some restaurant Daichi picked out for them and then walk a bit through the nightly streets afterwards.</p><p>To be fair, Koushi would also enjoy just staying home with Daichi but Daichi has been weirdly determined to go out today and Koushi didn't bother complaining about Daichi inviting him out for food instead of just cuddling in bed. </p><p>Daichi's already home when Koushi enters their small apartment. When they moved here it was clear it'd just be temporary but between finishing college and starting work, searching a new flat has just not been their main priority. It's not like Koushi dislikes it anyway, it's spacy enough for the two of them and it has a nice view over the city so besides it not being big enough for a dog, which is something Daichi has wanted since before Koushi met him, Koushi doesn't really see much reasons for even searching a new place. </p><p>"I'm home" he shouts towards the bedroom, the only room where Koushi sees light coming from. </p><p>"Hey, you're early" Daichi's voice comes from inside. Koushi knows him long and good enough to know when Daichi's nervous, just like now which makes him a bit curious. There's nothing Daichi has to be nervous, he should be more relaxed than anything else if Koushi's being honest but when he opens the bedroom door and Daichi smiles before pulling him into a kiss, Koushi qquickly dismisses his thoughts. He probably just imagined things but with Daichi kissing him and him trying to hold Daichi as close as possible it's hard to think about the way Daichi's voice sounded anyway. </p><p>Eventually they pull away and Koushi smiles at Daichi. They're the same height now, even though  Koushi likes teasing Daichi by telling him that he just got shorter. It's not true but it has a better affect on Daichi than Koushi telling him that he just grew. Though Daichi keeps telling him that he's still a bit taller. He's lying.</p><p>"So do we still have time before we gotta leave or-" Koushi asks, stroking Daichi's cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>Daichi huffs smiling "Mhm I'm afraid we only have time to get ready"</p><p>"And if we just don't get ready?" Koushi tries, his hand in Daichi's hair on the back of his head where he always puts it when he tries to convince Daichi to do what Koushi wants. Most days it's working but today Daichi only chuckles and shakes his head as if Koushi's sweet voice doesn't have any influence over him. </p><p>"No chance Kou, we're going out" He tells him and Koushi starts pouting but Daichi rolls his eyes and Koushi has to accept that he lost "Come on, you don't wanna spend our date night on the couch, do you?" Daichi asks while already turning away from Koushi.</p><p>He can only sigh and watch Daichi pick out an outfit "Isn't that a bit fancy?" he wants to know, stepping a bit closer to look over Daichi's shoulder.</p><p>"Just the best for a date with you" </p><p>"Oh shut up" now it's Koushi's turn to roll his eyes and Daichi laughs. Even years after they started dating Koushi still gets hit every now and then with how beautiful his boyfriend actually is. </p><p>"Now stop the distraction and get ready, we'll be late for the reservation" Daichi reminds him and Koushi can only groan before Daichi already leaves the room and closes the door behind him as if to make sure that Koushi actually does what he's told now.</p><p>There are worse ways to spend a night than going to restaurant with your boyfriend in fancy clothes and Koushi won't be able to convince Daichi to stay home with him and make out so he starts getting ready.</p><p>"Good?" he asks when he joins Daichi in their living room. </p><p>"Perfect" Daichi breathes out and smiles at him. Seems like not only Koushi has a hard time believing how pretty his boyfriend actually is. Sometimes he can see why their friends keep complaining about them being too cheesy but he can't say he minds much. </p><p>"There's still the option to stay yo-" Koushi starts but Daichi interrupts him by laying his hand on Koushi's mouth.</p><p>"That's not an option" Daichi tells him with a smile and takes his hand away. Koushi starts pouting again but still takes the hand Daichi is holding out for him. "You won't regret going out I promise" He assures him and maybe if Koushi wasn't as hungry and Daichi wouldn't look that nice right now he'd try to argue but  he finally accepts his defeat and sighs "At least I hope you won't" Daichi adds quiet and Koushi raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"Nothing" Daichi tells him and squeezes his hand. For the second time today Koushi feels like Daichi seems unusual nervous. It's a bit unsettling but Koushi doesn't think it's bad enough for him having to worry. He doesn't worry, well of course he worries but he's sure Daichi will tell him eventually and if he doesn't Koushi will at least ask him about it. But that has time for after their date, at least until they're home again.  </p><p>It's nice outside, it's not quiet dark yet but it can't be much more time until the streetlights turn on. They're walking to Daichi's car and turns on the music once they're inside. </p><p>"Hey those are my favourtie songs why do you have them?" Koushi asks when the third song starts playing and it's again something Koushi knows Daichi knows he likes. </p><p>"Of course I do" is everything Daichi replies before he turns his attention back on the street. He's smiling though and Koushi thinks there's something very special about watching your boyfriend drive while your favourite songs are playing. The streetlights have turned on meanwhile and the light is making Daichi's eyes seem extra bright. He's so handsome and Koushi lays his hand on Daichi's for a few seconds because that's kinda the only thing he can do without distracting Daichi from the road. Sometimes having such a responsible driver as boyfriend is boring. <br/>
But as long as they arrive safely Koushi probably isn't in the position to complain.</p><p>They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes later, just when Koushi was singing his heart out next to Daichi who didn't look like he was enjoying that private concert but after countless drives with Koushi he learned that interrupting a singing Koushi isn't a good idea. Koushi doesn't think he's as bad as singing as Daichi always tells him, Daichi's just jealous that his singing voice is even worse than Koushi's. </p><p> </p><p>It's a very nice restaurant, not new but they've never been here before. <br/>
A waiter shows them a table in a corner and Koushi has to admit that Daichi really didn't lie when he said Koushi would enjoy going out. </p><p>Just like the restaurant looked, the food is also fantastic. Daichi is a good cook, Koushi also wouldn't describe his cooking skills as bad but the food at this place seems to top everything Koushi ever had. </p><p>"So I assume I didn't promise too much?" Daichi asks, pointing with his head towards Koushi's empty plate. </p><p>Koushi sighs smiling "No, you did not" Daichi smiles back "It's perfect" he tells him and Daichi reaches over to take his hands in his.</p><p>"It's not over yet" Daichi confesses.</p><p>"Daichi you're spoiling me" And he loves every second of it.</p><p>"And it's not even half enough of what you deserve" </p><p>Koushi rolls his eyes but can't stop the smile on his face "You're terribly cheesy" </p><p>"That's it?" Daichi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"And I love you more than anything else" </p><p>"Like you should" Daichi replies and Koushi pulls his hands away, rolling his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, they're about to leave the restaurant again, it's fully dark outside now and Daichi had told him that they'd go out on a walk through the park now but once they step outside they realise it's raining. </p><p>"Now that's bad luck" Koushi mentions while looking at the sky. </p><p>Daichi doesn't say anything, in fact he looks way more upset about the rain than aynone should. </p><p>"Hey-" Koushi takes his hand "It's not bad"</p><p>"But the park" Daichi replies. Koushi doesn't know why Daichi's so dissapointed, they have been to plenty of parks together at night but if that's what makes Daichi happy then Koushi is even fine with walking through the rain for it.</p><p>"You know it's just a bit rain we can just-" He gets interrupted by a loud thunder before he can finish his sentence "Well or not" he concludes.</p><p>Daichi almost chuckles at that and Koushi counts that as a win. </p><p>"Come on" he says as the thunder gets louder and the rain heavier around them "Lets go home" </p><p>Daichi nods, still looking down but he starts running together with Koushi to the car. Even though it was only a short way, they're both completely wet and Koushi is more than glad they didn't leave the restaurant five minutes earlier so they didn't go to the park before the rain started. </p><p>"We'll go to the park another day" Koushi tells Daichi but it doesn't make him look any happier. <br/>
He's really acting strange today and Koushi has to find out why. </p><p>"I'm sorry that kinda went as bad as possible" is the first thing Daichi says after arriving at the car. </p><p>"Don't worry, I already said we can just go there some other time" Koushi assures him. </p><p>"Out of all the day where there could have been a storm, it had to be today" Daichi groans but he looks a bit better than before. </p><p>"Don't worry, we had a great evening and now we're just gonna continue it at home" Koushi puts his hand on Daichi's arm who now chuckles for real.</p><p>"That's something you like huh, now you got your way" If Daichi can make jokes again it can't be that bad, Koushi thinks. Suspicious but not bad.</p><p>"Aw don't be sad, you still got me" Koushi smirks at Daichi who glances at him before quickly turning to the street again. </p><p>"Oh poor me"</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Koushi slaps Daichi's arm, not hard enough that it hurts but still bad enough.</p><p>Minutes later Daichi tries finding a place to park the car close to their building, the storm is still going strong and neither of them seems very excited of having to run through the rain once again. </p><p>"Why is everyone home" Daichi groans after the third round they're making around their street without any luck.</p><p>"<em>Well</em>-" Koushi says with a look outside to the rain. </p><p>"Yeah yeah" </p><p>"Stop" Koushi yells and points to a free place "Nah it's too far away"</p><p>Next to him Daichi chuckles while trying to get the car in the place "Don't complain, we can gladly drive the entire night until someone goes to work in the morning and we take their spot"</p><p>"Ugh shut up" </p><p>"Now come on" Daichi tells him, opening his door. </p><p> </p><p>Koushi pouts but Daichi is already out of the car and Koushi has to follow him.</p><p>"Did the rain get heavier since we got in the car?" Daichi shouts over the rain.</p><p>"It's so cold" Koushi complains, thinking that Daichi didn't hear him until he stops and takes off his jacket before walking behind Koushi and holding the jacket above both of them. </p><p>"Now run" Daichi says and Koushi does as he's told and together they start running through the storm back home. They both get wet but eventually they arrive in front of their house. </p><p>"God never again" Koushi groans when they step inside.</p><p>Daichi laughs, ruffling through Koushi's hair that doesn't seem to be as wet as Koushi thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I've ever been so glad to arrive home" Koushi sighs once he took his shoes off and sits down on their couch. </p><p>Daichi raises an eyebrow "Also get your wet clothes away from the couch" </p><p>"Get them away yourself" Koushi replies, copying Daichi's raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Nice try" </p><p>"Oh come on-" </p><p>"Nope" </p><p>"You're a horrible boyfriend" </p><p>"Mhm sure, now come on and change into something dry" with that Daichi holds out his hand and after a few seconds of pretending to think, Koushi takes it and lets Daichi help him up. </p><p>"Here" Daichi throws a sweater in Koushi's direction when they're back in their bedroom. </p><p>They end up sitting in sweatpants on their bed, neither of them is cold anymore, especially with the way Daichi's hand is stroking his back. </p><p>"See, we could have had this all day long" Koushi admits with closed eyes.</p><p>"Are you saying you would have preffered not going to the restaurant?"</p><p>Koushi opens his eyes, looking at Daichi "Oh come on, you know exactly that I loved it" and he leans forward to kiss Daichi. </p><p>Daichi breaks the kiss way too early in Koushi's opinion and looks at him "Come on I wanna do something" he says and rolls away from Koushi who stares at him, not wanting to get up again.</p><p>"Daichi I'm done" he complains but it doesn't work. </p><p>"Get up" </p><p>Koushi sighs but starts getting up an follows Daichi into the livingroom. </p><p>The storm is still going wild outside but now that they're inside it almost has something calming. Daichi doesn't bother turning on the light and just stops right in the middle of it, turning on a song on his phone and Koushi's a bit confused of what he's up to. He puts down his phone and holds out a hand for Koushi.</p><p>"Come on" Daichi tells him and Koushi steps forward to take the hand. Immidiatly Daichi has his other hand around Koushi's hip and Koushi takes his hand out of Daichi's grip to place both his hands on Daichi's shoulders. </p><p>It's a slow song playing in the background, maybe a bit too quiet compared to the loud rain outside but all Koushi cares about is looking into Daichi's eyes while they start slowdancing to the music. It's more swaying than dancing but Koushi doesn't think anyone cares about that now.</p><p>Koushi doesn't think he ever heard this song but it feels soft and comforting, especially with the singer singing about love while Koushi gets held by the love of his life. It's nice.</p><p>"You know" Daichi starts after a while "I actually had this whole night planned out and then the storm kinda ruined my plans" </p><p>"Daichi don't worry, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way" Koushi whispers because anything louder would destroy the moment he believes. </p><p>"No you don't understand, I had a plan for tonight" </p><p>"It's really alright Dai" </p><p>Daichi seems slightly frustrated now but Koushi has no idea why, he can't imagine that Daichi would get this upset over a failed plan. </p><p>"No it's not Suga I-" usually Daichi only calls him Suga when they're alone when he's mad at him or with his mind somewhere completely different when he's overthinking or has a lot of work to do and since Koushi's sure he's not mad right now it has to be the other thing. </p><p>"You know you can tell me whats up" he reminds Daichi who sighs and nods. </p><p>"I-" he says and then frees himself from Koushi's touch who didn't expect it and suddenly he knees in front of Koushi and wouldn't be surprised if time had stopped now. Suddenly Daichi being so nervous does make a bit more sense.</p><p>"I actually wanted to do it in the park, it's the one where I accidently told you I wanna spend forever with you and you weren't against that idea. Back then we both thought we should finish college first and get actual jobs and I don't know if you still think the same but god <em>Koushi</em> you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and-" </p><p>He doesn't continue because Koushi can't keep his sobs quiet anymore and Daichi rushes to comfort him. He's starting to cry too now and if Koushi wouldn't be so busy trying to calm down so Daichi can continue, he'd probably think the whole thing looks hilarious. </p><p>"I had a speech and everthing but I forgot everything" Daichi confesses inbetween their crying which makes Koushi laugh and then he almost chokes because crying and laughing isn't a good mix apparently. </p><p>"Koushi it doesn't even matter what you say now because I know I'm gonna love you forever" Daichi continues when they both calmed down a bit. Daichi's calmer than Koushi but he had a long time to prepare himself forr this after all "So all I'm trying to ask is Koushi will you let me stay by your side forever and marry me?"</p><p>It's a wonder he was even able to ask the entire question because Koushi already kisses him. Both their faces are wet from tears when Koushi remembers to pull away and tell him that "<em>Yes of course</em>, why were you even nervous"</p><p>Daichi complains but Koushi doesn't let him finish before kissing him again, this time it's softer and he almost stopped crying. </p><p>There's a thunder outside and Koushi hears the song ending with 'Falling in love with all my heart' but all that is unimportant because Daichi's here and Daichi's kissing him and Daichi wants to marry him. They're gonna get married, Koushi feels himself crying again but Daichi's hand is there to wish the tears away and Koushi doesn't think he's ever felt this happy. </p><p>He still remembers the time back in highschool where he was convinced that Daichi was straight and now they're here promising each other forever. </p><p>He really can't wait to send Asahi a picture of him crying and caption it with "<em>Daichi's no longer my boyfriend</em>" </p><p>"He's gonna have a heartattack if you do that" Daichi tells him but Koushi doesn't think that will stop him "You're evil" Daichi comments when Koushi says he won't listen to Daichi. </p><p>"But you love it" he smirks and Daichi tries to roll his eyes but he still pulls Koushi as close as  possible and sighs "Yes I do" and then they kiss for the hundredth time today and Koushi loves every second of it. Tomorrow he'll tell Asahi and maybe their other friends but tonight is for them only and with that he stops thinking about anything that isn't Daichi. </p><p>When they're both finally laying in bed, exhausted from the whole day and about to fall asleep Daichi suddenly jerks up an groans "The ring, I had a ring" </p><p>Koushi smirks at him, if he'd be nicer he'd tell Daichi he doesn't have to get up just for a ring but he isn't nicer so Daichi gets up and comes back around two minutes later.</p><p>"It's beautiful" Koushi whispers when the ring is finally on his finger and Daichi smiles relieved "I love you" </p><p>Daichi smiles and kisses Koushi's forehead before turning out the light and Koushi puts his head on Daichi's chest. He had wanted a nice staying home, movie date with his boyfriend but falling asleep next to his fiance sounds a lot better than that if he's honest. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to move away from my family today and to a different country for a year and I actually just wrote this as a distraction because honestly I feel really bad about it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>